broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Regional Legends
The background is black. ; Panel 1 The abandoned-looking pile of garbage in the basement where Zane and the skeleton are, with the mangled spinning wheel in the foreground. The skeleton is nowhere to be seen, but a "hhssissiihhs" sound, written in the skeleton's characteristic blue lettering with a faded red outline, lingers near the garbage. ; Panel 2. Zane picks up Mercy, holding her in front of him with her wings outstretched. One wing looks like it may be a little bent. The top part of the wing is straight, where the other wing curves up slightly. His face concerned and excited, he says "*Mercy!!* Did he hurt your wing? ...You saw him too. I'm not crazy. *I'm not crazy.*" Then, in slightly smaller text, he continues "He *ran* when I looked at him..." ; Panel 3. Zane looks at the table, which still holds the spools of thread and the needles. Although the overall coloring is still very red, there are more details of color in this panel than there have been before. For example, when we first saw the table it appeared that the entire table was the same color, but in this panel it's clear that the working surface on which the sewing materials rest is bright red, and the panel around the edge is a light brown. The spools of thread are different colors as well. One is green, one is blue or black and two are red. Mercy clings to Zane's shoulder as he looks at the sewing materials, his expression disturbed, and says in small text, "We have to get out of here." ; Panel 4. Iris is starting to walk through the partially open open door, her hand on the doorknob on the other side. The reader views her from the back, and it's impossible to make out her expression, but she appears to be alert, not particularly cautious or moving differently. The ghost cannot be seen, but there is a slight blue light coming from behind the door. The overall coloring is a mottled, cool blue, which is a stark contrast to the red predominant in Zane's scene. ; Panel 5. The desk Iris had been sleeping at. The open book on which she had rested her head is still there, surrounded by other books, a pencil and some sheets of paper. In the background, the door is closed tight. ; Panel 6. The book is apparently titled "Regional Legends of Mason County." The paper seems mottled in points. The reader sees half of one page, and the text reads: :: "Though Harker perished as a result of the fast-moving blaze, a grisly story spread almost as quickly: a delirious Harker awoke on the operating table, witnessed his doctors' poor handiwork, and -- with inimitable furious vanity -- demanded a needle and thread. :: He became a cautionary spirit of sorts, a quote stitched man unquote lurking in the darkest shadows, seeking to reconstruct himself and his slain family from his victim's own body parts. This desire to maintain Harker's status as master tailor -- even in death." The rest of the sentence is cut off.